


Beauty Sleep

by Villainsaremorefun



Series: Teenage Tony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Gen, Thor helps out when he can, Tony Works Too Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls asleep on the beanbag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Sleep

It was strange being in the Hellacarrier for so long. Days blended into unending stretches of time. It didn't help much to look outside. The slightly varying shades of blue did nothing to help.

It was easy to lose hours in the lab. Bruce and Tony found paradise there, working together. Sometimes they were both silent. Sometimes they talked about what each of them were working on. The program to find the cube was still running in the background, giving them time to focus on side projects.

It was during one of those sessions, where Bruce had been explaining a complex theory on changing a substance down to the molecular level, that Tony had fallen asleep, sprawled out on the beanbag. 

“See, Tony, it's not as difficult-.” Bruce trailed off, noticing the sleeping teenager.

Anybody could tell he wasn't getting enough sleep. He spent so much time working, it took its toll on him. He had to be reminded to eat, a lot of the time.

Bruce stuck his head out of the door, catching sight of Thor strolling down the hall.

“Hey, Thor, could you give me a hand?” Bruce called.

Thor raised his head at the sound of his name and grinned brightly.

“Of course, Doctor.” 

He walked over, leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arms.

“How can I help?”

Bruce gestured to the quietly snoring Tony.

“Could you help me get him to bed?” He asked, “It's just, he hasn't slept properly in a while, I don't want to wake him up because he won't go back to sleep afterwards.”

Thor nodded, standing properly and taking a step towards Tony. Gently, he scooped the teen up, holding him gently against his chest.

“I will make sure he stays asleep, Doctor. No harm will come to him.”


End file.
